


A Leader's Touch

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exo-K’s leader Chanyeol is always so kind and caring; it’s no wonder Joonmyun fell for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leader's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for Suholiday.

Suho thinks that as the leader of Exo-K, Chanyeol does a surprisingly good job of taking care of the members. It’s cute how he goes from the biggest, uncoordinated klutz one minute to the most caring and protective leader the next. He’s always there to cheer everyone up when they’re tired and he gladly lends an ear for anyone who needs someone to listen.  
  
Chanyeol is always so kind and caring, it’s no wonder Joonmyun fell for him.  
  
Even though Chanyeol always gets suckered into buying bubble tea for the maknae, he still makes time to sit down and cuddle with Joonmyun. He feels safe when he’s wrapped up in Chanyeol’s long arms, resting against his boyfriend’s warm chest as he listens to his heartbeat through his sweater. It takes all the stress of being an idol away. When he’s with Chanyeol it’s like nothing can hurt him.  
  
Joonmyun even enjoys the times when Jongin drags Chanyeol into the living room for a few rounds of video games. Chanyeol always loses but it’s amusing watching him as he gets so into, animatedly moving his arms around with the controller like it’ll help steer his little racer on the TV screen. Joonmyun doesn’t play video games (he’s way worse than Chanyeol) and it’s nice to see their leader relaxing with someone else every once in a while.  
  
Even spending time after dinner with Chanyeol as they clean up after the rest of the members is quality time to Joonmyun too. Chanyeol insists that since Kyungsoo is always the one to cook that he shouldn’t have to clean up the mess so it usually ends up with him and Joonmyun that do the dishes and tidy up the kitchen after most meals. (Joonmyun still enjoys it even though sometimes he has to clean up after Chanyeol when he starts a bubble fight with the suds from the dishwater and they end up making an even bigger mess.)  
  
Chanyeol may be their Happy Virus, but as their leader he does have a serious, professional side to him. Like each time he saves one of the members from an awkward pause during interviews when they don’t know what to say by making a stupid joke that has everyone cracking up with laughter. His help is essential during photo shoots too, giving the members advice on how to look at the camera, how to stand to appear taller, what to do with their hands so they don’t look awkward in the pictures. Everything he does is for Exo, for the members and for the fans.  
  
Joonmyun appreciates everything Exo-K’s leader does for their group, but he definitely likes what Chanyeol does for him as his boyfriend even more.  
  
  
  
Joonmyun’s exhausted – they all are – after another long dance practice. The whole group has been putting in countless hours inside SM’s practice room until they’re ready to collapse, dancing the same routine again and again until their muscles threaten to give out. When they get back to the dorm, Joonmyun loses the game of rock-paper-scissors for the showers and ends up going last. By the time he stumbles into his bedroom, the dorm is silent and everyone else is already asleep.  
  
Everyone except Chanyeol.  
  
His room is empty of his usual roommates and almost immediately he spots a shirtless Chanyeol lounging in the middle of his bed when he enters.  
  
“What happened to Jongdae and Jongin?” Joonmyun asks with a tired smile as he approaches the bed. He has just enough time to climb onto the bed before Chanyeol pulls him into his arms.  
  
“I missed you,” Chanyeol sighs, affectionately nuzzling his face into the crook of Joonmyun’s neck. He holds Joonmyun really close for a moment before giving him enough room to breath properly.  
  
“You just saw me,” Joonmyun laughs and squirms away a bit when the tip of Chanyeol’s nose tickles the sensitive spot on his neck.  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” Chanyeol insists as he tightens his grip around Joonmyun’s waist and places a kiss against his warm skin. “I still missed you.”  
  
Joonmyun rolls his eyes but he turns his head to accept the next kiss anyway when Chanyeol moves in closer to press their lips together. “But you still haven’t answered my question,” Joonmyun says when they finally pull away. “What happened to my roommates?”  
  
“I bribed them into letting us have the room to ourselves tonight,” Chanyeol replies with a smirk.  
  
“That’s sweet, but I’m really tired,” Joonmyun mumbles against Chanyeol’s shoulder. He knows what Chanyeol wants, and honestly he wants it too because it feels like it’s been forever since he had any alone time with his boyfriend, but he just doesn’t have the energy left for anything tonight. All he really wants to do is cuddle up in Chanyeol’s warm arms until he drifts off to sleep; they have another crazy day ahead of them tomorrow with more dance practice and some voice recordings after so Joonmyun needs all the rest he can get right now.  
  
Chanyeol hums in what sounds like agreement, but in the next second Joonmyun is lying on his back on top of the bed with Exo-K’s leader hovering over him. “We need to sleep, Chanyeol,” Joonmyun reminds him. “Tomorrow’s a full schedule.”  
  
“Sleep can wait for a bit,” Chanyeol replies, leaving a trail of sweet kisses down from Joonmyun’s neck from his ear to his collarbones. Joonmyun’s determination to resist his boyfriend gets weaker and weaker each time those soft lips press against his skin. “I want you right now.”  
  
“Just kiss me,” Joonmyun says and he melts against Chanyeol’s lips when their mouths come together.  
  
“I’ll do all the work,” Chanyeol offers, his fingers already moving to take off Joonmyun’s nightshirt. “I just want to make you feel good.”  
  
Joonmyun nods but he helps Chanyeol take off the rest of his pyjamas anyway and then together they rid the leader of his pants too. When they’re both naked Chanyeol takes his time working Joonmyun to full hardness. Every kiss, lick and suck against his body leaves Joonmyun wanting more and thankfully Chanyeol’s a responsible leader and he’s careful not to leave any marks along his boyfriend’s pale skin.  
  
Joonmyun lets out soft moans of pleasure when Chanyeol’s first lubed finger slides home into him. The leader slowly works him open with one finger to start since it’s been a while since they’ve gotten to be together like this and Joonmyun is always so tight. Joonmyun immediately lifts his hips, trying to take Chanyeol’s finger deeper, but Chanyeol uses his free hand to hold his boyfriend down.  
  
“You’re tired,” Chanyeol reminds him, leaving a kiss on his cheek. “Let me do it.”  
  
“But–”  
  
“Nope.” Chanyeol cuts off any of Joonmyun’s further protests with his lips, kissing him so thoroughly until the singer is left with barely any brain capacity to think straight. “That’s it,” Chanyeol smiles, working another finger inside along side the first. He pushes his fingers up into Joonmyun’s prostate and watches how he melts against the bed in pleasure, tiny gasps escaping his kiss-swollen lips.  
  
By the time Chanyeol adds the last finger Joonmyun has been reduced to a mess; with his head thrown back in pleasure, the only thing he can do is hold on as Chanyeol continues to gently open him up from the inside. When a broken gasp of Chanyeol’s name slips passed his lips, Chanyeol finally decides that Joonmyun is ready and he carefully removes his fingers. He chuckles at Joonmyun’s adorable whine as the tips of his fingers slip free of his lover’s entrance.  
  
“Just hold on another minute,” Chanyeol promises. He places a soft kiss to the corner of Joonmyun’s mouth before momentarily pulling away to retrieve the condom he left on top of the blankets earlier and it doesn’t take long before he’s settled in between Joonmyun’s spread legs once again. Joonmyun reaches out to pull Chanyeol in for a sloppy kiss, all licks and tiny nips, while the leader is busy opening the foil packet and rolling the latex on.  
  
“Hurry up,” Joonmyun whispers against Chanyeol’s lips.  
  
“I’m right here,” Chanyeol responds, lining himself up with Joonmyun’s entrance. “I’ve got you.”  
  
Chanyeol slowly pushes inside, the slide made easier by the generous amount of lube he used from the stretching. At first Joonmyun scrunches his face up in discomfort but the feeling doesn’t last very long and soon he’s relaxed, pliant and moaning again as Chanyeol starts thrusting.  
  
He’s not rough tonight, but his hips are still as powerful as ever. He might not be the best dancer in their group, but Chanyeol definitely knows how to use his hips to bury himself deeper and deeper inside Joonmyun, making him softly cry out every time he hits that one spot that makes his boyfriend fall apart with pleasure.  
  
Joonmyun tries to meet each one of Chanyeol’s thrusts, but the leader insists on completely pinning Joonmyun to the bed; one of his hands has a tight grip on Joonmyun’s left hip, keeping him in place while the other is supporting him but also secured around his wrists so all Joonmyun can do is take what Chanyeol gives him and beg for more.  
  
They could go all night like this, spending what will seem like forever in each other’s arms but they both know the responsibilities that come with being an idol. Exo has a full schedule tomorrow and Chanyeol knows that it’s a bad idea to drag it out any longer. Reluctantly, he frees Joonmyun’s hips so he can reach between them to stoke his boyfriend to completion.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Joonmyun to come from Chanyeol’s fingers, the leader knowing exactly how to touch him and he moans Chanyeol’s name as he’s pushed over the edge. Joonmyun’s entire body tensing up though the waves of pleasure crashing over him is what forces Chanyeol into his own release.  
  
They ride the pleasure out until they’re both too spent to move anymore and then Chanyeol reluctantly pulls out and away so he can clean up. Joonmyun lazily watches as his leader gets rid of the condom and then disappears for a moment before returning with a warm, damp cloth wipe to away the sticky mess. Joonmyun tries to take the cloth from him but once again Chanyeol swats his hands away and insists on doing it himself.  
  
“I’ll do it,” Chanyeol scolds softly and when the two of them relatively clean, he tosses the used cloth on top of the closest pile of dirty clothes. Getting back onto the bed, he pulls out the covers from under Joonmyun and makes sure that they’re suitably covered before curling himself around his boyfriend to sleep.  
  
Joonmyun loves being an idol. Sure, he’s had a long day and he’ll have another one tomorrow but it’s moments like this, when he’s got his leader’s arms wrapped so tightly around him, that make it all worth it.


End file.
